


Thoughts

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [15]
Category: Limitless (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NZT gives him more than knowledge but also takes so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble

Taking the pill was giving him more than he could have imagined. Not only was everything more detailed, no, he soon realized that everything he sensed was correlated to NZT giving him actual Sentinel abilities. Sadly, no matter how much he took, it didn’t give him mental abilities and probably also never the chance to actually bond to a Guide. It merely was mimicking a Sentinel and that was the most crushing revelation.

Feeling and sensing like others but never able to fill that void inside of him. Never having anyone as close due to the drug wearing off and then being just a regular human being that was unfit to ever have a Guide.

It worried him quite a bit that he couldn’t become a real Sentinel after experiencing it for himself. That and keeping quiet about the fact that their drug could also give a mundane Sentinel feeling. It was simple amazing to say the least. 

Belonging to a group like the FBI but not belonging. Being like a Sentinel but without the connection that was most important. It was hairsplitting to feel content when he was off NZT and lonely and not good enough when on it. 

Granted, logic made him feel better but only slightly so. He had to deal with it. He had chosen this repeatedly and he would do so until he couldn’t fight off the emptiness any longer and simply faded. 

Dying. 

No NZT could ever stop that fate.


End file.
